niley
by xXDeMiiXx
Summary: nick is the schools quarterback. hes a jerk and whatever he says goes but what happens when he starts to fall for one of the school losers?--NILEY--i suck at summaries the story will be better at least i hope
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

he got down on one knee,pulled out a ring and said "miley ray will you marry me?"

"yes!" she exclaimed. there faces were just centimeters apart about to kiss. just as their lips met...

_beep beep beep!!_

her alarm went off.

she woke up almost instantly trying to get rid of that dream. to most girls that would have been the best dream in their life, but for miley it is the exact opposit she hated nick grey. he was such a jerk. she looked at the clock 6:30. she had half an hour to get ready. she put on some skinny jeans with a white T and some worn out converse.

"miley!" her mother called out. "your going to miss your bus". miley grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed her bag from the living room. she saw her bus outside, mumbled a quick goodbye and ran outside.

when she got in the bus her eyes quickly scanned for an open seat. she soon noticed a open seat next to her best friend lilly. "hey lils" she said as soon as she got over to her.

"hey miles whats up?".

"you will never beleive the dream i had" miley answered.

"lemme guess a dream about nick?" lilly asked

"how did you know?" she said

"miley i think you like him you are always talking about him." lilly confimed.

"i do not"miley said.

"okay what ever you say" lilly rolled her eyes. the bus stopped. they had made it to school and miley hurried out. she tripped on the last step in her attempt to escape lilly and ran into someone.

"watch it loser"someone said.

"sorry" she mumbled not looking at who it was.

"nice one miley" lilly said catching up to her.

"who did i bump into?" miley asked her.

"nick"

"oh." she blushed.

the bell rang.

"see you at lunch" miley muttered.

"ok" they left to their classes.

miley had bearly got to class before the bell rang. their was only one seat open and it was next to nick. _fabulous_ she thought. she went unwillingly to that open spot and sat down.

"oh great i have to sit next to a loser on the first day" nick muttered.

miley rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. the whole class period was hell for miley. nick was always making fun of her or throwing stuff at her. he just never left her alone. when the bell finally rang she jumped up and quickly gathered her things. nick tripped her as she was about to leave.

"haha what a loser" everyone laughed.

in her next class she noticed a certain curly haired boy and she groaned. _great_ she_thought just my luck. nick didnt seem to notice her in this class which was good but when she overheard him say his schedual to his friend she gasped. she had EVERY class with him!__ nice_. this was going to be the worst year ever.

her next two classes flew by and lunch finally arrived. _atleast i will have lunch with lilly_ she tought.

her eyes scanned for her best friend. when they landed on a familiar blond girl she ran up to her. "lilly!" she screeched

"miley!"lilly hugged her

"ugh my life officially sucks i found out i have EVERY class with nick grey" she spat

"ouch. well atleast you dont have every class with his girlfriend" lilly replied

"ooh thats sucks!! i fell sorry for you" miley said

"i feel sorry for me too" lilly laughed and miley joined in.

"too bad we dont have any classes together"mileys smile faded

"i know rite it sucks even worse" lilly said.

_ring ring!!_

"wow lunch is over already?"miley asked

"i guess. well ill see you later then" lilly said

"okay"miley replied

miley was off to 5th hour. she got there in perfect timing. math was miley's worst subjects. she tried to pay attention but just couldn't. it didnt catch her intrest. the hour seemed to drag for miley but when the bell rang she was happy that she just needed one more class to go.

since it was the first day of p.e. they didnt need to dress out but they did have to listen to the teacher talk about boring rules which they didnt get to finish because one curly haired boy wouldnt shut up. they had to continue talking about it tomorrow. the final bell rang and everyone departed.

she was one of the first people on the bus. as every one started to file in she saved a seat for lilly. after every one got on she wondered where lilly was.

_hey were r u?-mi_

_my mom picked me up-lil_

_oh. okay-mi_

_hey wanna go shopping l8r?-lil_

_lemme ask my mom n ill get back to u on tht-mi_

_:) okay-lil_

she shut her phone and put it in her pocket.

"excuse me young man you sit here" the bus driver said firmly. she moved her bag because it was the only seat open and he oviously had to sit there.

"oh _great_" the boy said. she didnt bother to look up and see who the boy was because she could pick that voice out from a mile away. it was nick.

she took her phone back out to distract herself.

_hey mom can i go to the mall with lilly?-mi_

_miley im in a meeting rite now. i cant talk ill call you later-tish_

_but i jus wanna knw if i can go?-mi_

_i g2g-tish_

_ugh fine bye-mi_

she angrily shut her phone and looked out the window.

nick looked over at her "wats ur problem?" he said

"nothing" she replied

"well good cuz i wasnt going to listen any ways" he said

she rolled her eyes. the bus came to a stop and she got out. she walked to her house and took the key out from the plant. she kicked off her shoes and placed her back pack on the couch.

_Baby are you down down down down down?, Down, down, Even if the sky is falling down? _her ringtone down by _jay sean _started blaring. she looked at the number and answered

"hello?" she said

"okay so wat is it that you wanted?" her mom asked

"if i can go to the mall with lilly?" miley asked hopefully

"sure. you have money rite?"

"ya i do"

"okay have fun"

"bye"

she ended the call and quickly went to text lilly.

_hey i can go:)-mi_

_kool:) ill pick you up at 4-lil_

miley looked at the clock it was 3:10 she had 50 minutes to her self.

_okay ill see you then-mi_

miley ran upstairs to look for something to do. hmm i guess i can take a shower or something.

miley took 40 minutes to take a shower and get ready. she still had 10 minutes left so she decided to watch some t.v.

as she walked downstairs she heard the door bell ring. she went to answer it and saw it was lilly.

"hey your 10 minutes early"miley said

"ya r u ready?" lilly asked

"ya just let me put my shoes on" miley replied

they walked out of the house and into her car. they drove to the mall expecting to find some cute outfits and some cute guys but instead they saw nick and his girlfriend selena. "when will this end!" miley said aloud.

* * *

**okay so this is my first story...**

**ii think it sucked buttt plzz review and tell me if u hated it or liked it?? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Miley we'll walk the other way," Lilly said.

"Okay, hurry before they see us," Miley said.

"Look Nicky the ugly loser twins," Selena said.

"Haha were do you think your going losers?" Nick asked.

"To that store over there since your girlfriend here seemed to have broken all the mirrors," Lilly replied.

Selena gasped, "Nicky aren't you going to say something?"

"Well atleast my girlfriend can fit into a size 2." Nick said.

"You would know, i mean your always in her pants just like every other guy is," Lilly smirked.

"Did she just call me a hoe?" Selena said while all the guys oohed.

"Ya she did stupid," Miley replied.

"Aww how sweet having your girlfriend stand up for you," Nick said.

"Whatever lets go mi," Lilly rolled her eyes. They walked away and heard Nick shout, "Ya you better walk away!"

-----

They didn't see Nick and Selena for the reat of the time they were at the mall. They were able to shop in peace. They had a great time, buying a TON of outfits and they even got a few guys' phone numbers. By the time they got home it was 9:00.

"Bye Lilly! I'll see you tomorrow!!" Miley said.

"Maybe not, i think im going to my dad's house for the week," Lilly said.

"What? but then you'll miss the whole week, and you can't be gone for the first week of school."

"I know but i haven't seen my dad in forever and its just going to be two days today is Wednesday and we just started school today. I mean they dont even do anything untill the second week of school anyways." Lilly replied.

"Okay i guess. Just send me a message when you find out what your going to do." Miley replied sadly.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye"

Miley closed the door behind her. _Great now how am i suppose to survive?_ she thought to herself. As she walked up to her room to put her bags away she heard her mom, "Is that you Miles?" she asked.

"Ya mom its me." Miley replied.

"So did you have a good time?" She asked

"Ya i got a lot of clothes," Miley said.

"Thats good."

"Well Im tired so im going up to my room," Miley said.

"Okay" her mom replied.

Miley ran up to her room with her bags and sat them down. She was exhausted! She lay faced down on her bed. Before she fell asleep she forced herself to take a shower. She let the hot water sooth her. When she was done she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her closet. she brushed out her hair and went straight to bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

---

The next day she awoke to her alarm going off. She looked at her phone, it said she had a new message. It was from Lilly so she opened it hoping it would say that she was coming to school.

_Hey Mi i just wntd to let u knw tht i left last nite to my dads house-lil_

_Well i hope u have fun:)-mi_

Miley was sad that Lilly went to her dad's house but what could she do? She had plenty of time to get ready so she moved slowly. Just as she finished the bus arrived. Her mom was still asleep so she didn't bother waking her to say good bye. She walked onto the bus and sat in an empty seat. They arrived at the school 10 minutes late. Miley walked to her class as slow as possible. The halls were extremly quiet and she felt weird walking with no one around. She turned around when she heard a voice. She saw Nick and his friends and tuned right back around and started to walk faster. She didn't want him to see her but it was was too late. "Hey Stewart where's your girlfriend?" he shouted and his friends laughed. Miley didn't answer and just kept walking. "What's the matter Stewart? Did she break up with you?" Nick asked. Miley just kept walking and his friends just laughed louder. Nick ran up to her and grabbed her backpack forcing her to stop. "Hey I'm talking to you," Nick said

"Well I'm not talking to you," Miley replied.

"Why not? Can't you stand up for your self?"

"Yes but im not immature like you" She replied icily.

"What ever" he said and walked away.

"Where are you going our class is this way?" Miley said

"Im not going to class" he replied.

Miley didn't say any thing she just turned around and went to class. Whe she walked in everyone stared at her. "Why are you late?" the teacher asked.

"My bus got here late" Miley replied.

"Okay take a seat and pull out a book were having silent reading," the teacher said._ silent reading? what are we kindergardeners? _Miley thought to herself.

Miley sat down and heard the door open. She looked up and saw Nick. "Why are you late Mr. Grey?" The teacher asked him.

"My bus was late," he said.

"Mmhhmm, you expect me to believe that?" the teacher asked.

"You can ask Miley she rides my bus,"

"Miley Does Nick ride your bus?" She asked her. She really wanted to say no and get back at him but she didn't.

"Yes Ms. Garcia he rides my bus," she couldn't believe she just said that. The perfect way to get him back but she blew it.

"Very well then, take a seat and get out a book to read," Ms. Garcia told him. He did as he was told.

----

The next two classes Nick didn't say a word to her. She was really happy but then lunch came and she got sad again because Lilly wasn't there. _Who am i suppose to eat with?_ she thought. She went to the bleachers and ate her lunch there all by her self. She was relieved when the bell rang and went to her math class. Again she couldn't focus on the class. She sat in the back of the room so the teacher wouldn't call on her for anything. Nick came in late and sat in the only seat available which was next to Miley. "Nick did you just come into my class late?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"No sir," Nick lied.

"You're lying," Mr. Harrison said.

"No im not." Nick lied again.

"Miley did he come in late?" Mr. Harrison asked her. Again miley wanted to rat him out but she didn't.

"No sir he came in when every one else did," She lied. She couldn't believe it. She just lied for Nick, Nick Grey!

"Okay," Mr. Harrison let it go and continued talking. When the bell finally rang miley walked to gym. Apperantly she wasn't walking fast enough because the bell rang. She walked in late but luckily the teacher didn't notice. All throughout P.E. Nick kept staring at Miley. When she would look his way he would look down or at a friend or something. "Alright you will need to have your clothes by Monday that is when we will start dressing out. tomorrow we will get to know one another." Mr jhonson said. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

Miley sat in the front of the bus again. She was all alone until the bus driver told Nick to sit by her again because he was 'misbehaving'. She scooted over so he could sit down. She expected him to make fun of her but he didn't. They were almost at the bus stop when he finally spoke. "Hey thanks for backing me up in english and math."

"No problem?" She said but it sounded more like a question. The bus came to a stop and she got out. She walked to her house confused. _Did Nick Grey just apologize? To me?? _She thought.

* * *

**Okayy so here's Chapter 2. ii hope its as good as chapter 1. plzzzzzzzzz review and plzz criticize so i knw wat to work on!!!! thx much!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley walked to her house in a daze. When she crashed into her bed she was confused. She didn't remember going upstairs. Actually she didn't even remember opening her front door.

She looked at the clock. _3:15 pm. _She decided to do her homework. When she finished she looked at the clock. _4:10 pm._ She still had tons of time to do whatever. She instantly grabbed her diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was...... something. I don't really know what it was.... Hmmmm... It was really... weird._

_Well that's an understatement. Well you know Nick? Well today he wasn't mean to me. Can you believe it? I mean THE Nick Grey wasn't mean. To ME! _

_I know just because he wasn't mean doesn't mean i should go all crazy. Its not a big deal, i mean maybe he wasn't feeling good? Ya that's why he wasn't mean to me. _

_Oh well, what ever the reason was that was the highlight of my day. The only sucky part about today was that Lilly wasn't here. =[ Oh well she'll be back soon. And she'll flip when she hears about Nick!_

_I know this is a short entry but i really got to go. I have to make dinner before mom gets home. =/_

_Well until next time. =P_

_Peace =] _

_3 Mi._

Even though it was a short entry it took her about 40 minutes to think of what to write.

She put her diary under her mattress and headed downstairs._ I really didn't know what to make. Hmmm. What am i hungry for?_ She thought. _I guess I can make spaghetti. Or maybe lasagna. _"What's the difference?" She said aloud. She shrugged and gathered the ingredients to make lasagna. As she prepared the meal there was a knock at the door. She put the lasagna in the oven and went to go see who it was. When she opened the door it was some man in a business uniform.

"Can i help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes is your mother home young lady?" The man asked.

"No she's not. May i ask who you are?"

"Who I am is not important" He answered.

"Then why are you here?" Miley asked.

"I am here... to..... umm...." He looked around nervously and bolted.

_What the heck?_ Miley thought. She stepped out a little to see that her house was T.. _He was a distraction._ Miley groaned and went to clean it up.

"Of course. I can never have a good day. something bad always has to happen" she mumbled. After she cleaned up the toilet paper he went inside to check on the lasagna. _Just in time._ She thought.

She didn't wait for her mom because she knew that she was working late, like usual. When she finished she cleaned her mess and look at the clock. _7:15 pm. _

She went into the living room and turned on the t.v. Sponge bob was on so she decided to leave it.

About an hour later she looked at the clock. _8:20 pm. _She didn't know why but she seemed to look at the clock a lot today.

A Sponge bob marathon was on and she seemed to get annoyed by it. She flipped through the channels and found that Family guy was on. She left it there and stared at the screen. She wasn't really watching it. She was out of it today. Maybe it has something to do with Nick? Maybe not? She didn't know. The last thing she remembered was watching the football headed baby talking to the white dog on the t.v. when she fell asleep.

When woke up startled and looked around. She looked at the clock and turned off the t.v. when she saw that it was 1:35. She went upstairs at checked in her mom's room. _Empty. Where can she be?_ She thought. Just as she was about to call her mom the front door opened, revealing a very tired Tish. Her mom didn't even notice her and just went straight into her room. _Ugh. Whatever i'll just talk to her tomorrow. She seems really tired._ Miley thought.

She went into her room and took a shower, since she forgot to when she nodded off in the living room. After she was done she lied down on her comfy bed and fell into a deep sleep. But not before she stole a glance at the clock. _2:45 am._

When she awoke the next day she was in a hurry. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, out on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door nearly missing her bus. As she got on her bus she was nervous._ Is Nick going to start being mean to me again? Or will her not say anything like yesterday?_ she thought. She scanned the bus looking for an empty seat. She also noticed that she couldn't see a head full of curls so Nick wasn't on the bus today. She sighed in relief but was also disappointed.

_If he isn't on the bus then he isn't here today. =[_ She really wanted to know how he would treat her today.

* * *

i am sooooo sorry it took so long!!

my computer was messed up so i had to take it to go get it fixed and i just got it back today!!

i know its short and im ver sorry for that too but with school and everything its really hard

once again sorry!!

Plz review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miley P.O.V.

The bus ride seemed to take forever. I couldn't wait to get to first hour to see Nick. _Wow I must be pathetic if I wanna c him!_ The bell rang and I rushed off to my first class. My face fell when I didn't see Nick. I sat down sad and tried my best to listen to the teacher.

When the bell finally rang I was the last to leave the classroom. I hurried to second hour and was yet again disappointed when Nick wasn't there.

Third and fourth hour were the same and when lunch came I was really sad. _Where could he be?_ I asked myself. When I got to the bleachers I saw that the football team was practicing.

_Football! Of course! He is the quarterback after all. The coach probably took all the players out of class so they could practice. But wait what if he's not out there?_ I searched the team until I found a boy with curly brown hair. I felt so much better when I found Nick.

I went to fifth hour with a huge smile on my face. I didn't know why but seeing Nick (even from a distance) made me feel really happy. Math went by faster than ever. When I got to the gym I felt butterflies in my stomach because Nick was there. Everyone crowded him wondering where he was all day. "Now now children settle down you can attack Mr. Grey _after_ my class," Nick smirked and said, "Ya _children_ attack me _after_ his class."

Everyone took their seats and listened while Mr. Johnson. "So today we are going to get to know everyone so who wants to start?" No one raised their hand so he called on some girl. "Okay say your name and one fact about you." Mr. Johnson said.

"Hi my name is Molly and I love to go shopping" the girl said. "Damn Molly gots a body!!" someone yelled. Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes and pointed to the next person and so on. When it was Nicks turn everyone cheered. "Well my name is Nick but everyone knows that and I am the quarterback on the football team." Just as my turn came Nick snickered, "Look the losers next" _Well I guess that answers my question from earlier he's back to being a jerk._ "Hi my name is--" "*cough cough* loser *cough*" Nick interrupted. "--Miley and I like to write" I finished.

"Alright that's everyone. Monday you will need your P.E. clothes. Have a great weekend" Mr. Johnson released us a few minutes early. I walked to the bus depressed because Nick was back. I sat down in the only empty seat at the front of the bus._ Great, Nick is going to have to sit next to me again._

As predicted the bus driver made him sit next to me. "'Sup loser?" I ignored his question. He turned around and started talking to his friends. I went to my room as soon as I got into my house. I feel asleep the moment I laid down on my bed.

-----------------

I woke up to my stomach growling. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I looked at the clock and it read 9:30. "Wow I slept through dinner hmm I wonder if mom's home?"

I ran downstairs to check if my mom was here I herd laughter coming from the living room so I went in there. "Mom?" I asked. When I got to the living room I noticed that my mom had a visitor over. "Oh sweetie this is my friend Michael, Michael this is my daughter Miley."

"Hi" I said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind my asking but how old are you?"

"17" I answered.

"Really I have a son that's 18. Maybe you know him, what school do you go to?"

"South Pacific High," **(a/n: I am totally making this up. Idk if there is a school called that so ya)** I replied.

"Interesting…" he said.

"Umm ya… So mom did you make dinner? I'm starving," I asked.

"Ya in the kitchen," she said.

_Is it just me or is she acting weird?_ I shook it off and went to find a meal in the kitchen.

I made myself a sandwich since my mom obviously _didn't_ make dinner. _I wonder who this guy is? He's weird and he makes my mom all weird unless…no she wouldn't, would she? I better investigate._ I didn't feel tired enough to go back to sleep so I decided to do my homework and have a free weekend.

When I finished it was 11:00. _Hmm_ _maybe I'll watch a movie._ I went downstairs to the living room since it was the only room with a big enough TV to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I skidded to a stop when I realized that my mom and her 'friend' were still in the living room.

"Hey honey what are you doing?" my mom asked.

"I was going to watch a movie but I forgot you guys were in here. So I'll just go to my room," I said

"Don't be silly! You can watch your movie in here" Michael said.

"I don't want to interrupt you guys" I said.

"Nonsense you wont be interrupting us." He replied.

My mom smiled but I could tell she didn't want me in there with them.

"No really I should go to sleep." I replied

"Well if you insist" he said.

I ran upstairs and locked my door. I lay down and after what seemed like years I feel asleep.

* * *

**hey everyone!! i am soooo sorry it took so long but here is chapter four!!**

**plz plz plz review!!**

**and i need ideas for chapter five any ideas?? tell me in your review if u got any!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

No one P.O.V.

When Miley awoke it was 7:00am. She didn't have anything to do so she decided to make breakfast for her mom and herself. She ran downstairs surprised to see her mom already awake and making pancakes. "Mom?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh Miley! Hey sweetie," her mom said. Just then did Miley hear a chair scrape against the kitchen floor. She turned around and saw that Michael was there with them. _Did he stay the night?_ Miley thought. As if reading her mind Michael said "Hey Miley, I just stopped by this morning to see if you guys wanted to do something and your mother insisted on cooking me breakfast." Miley didn't know what to say so she turned to her mom who had a smile on her face. "Miley and I would love to!" she gushed, "Wouldn't we Miley?"

"Yeah… sounds like….fun," Miley replied.

Tish turned giving Miley a look. She placed a fake smile on her face and said "Go get ready sweetie." Miley rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to get dressed. She put on a red tank with white shorts. When she was done she slowly descended the stair and decided to do some eavesdropping.

"So… I see you and Miley have a…strong connection," Michael's deep voice was heard.

"Oh ya me and Miley, we're like this," Tish twisted her fingers to show him.

"Do you guys go places together?" he asked.

"Oh sure, we go everywhere together," she lied.

"Hmmm…. Well do you mind if I bring my son along? I want him to see what a close relationship is like,"

"Why of course! I would love to see your son!" _Ya so you can keep me distracted while your all over your new 'boyfriend.'_ Miley thought. Miley thought that it was time to make herself present. She walked into the kitchen innocently and said, "Mom, I'm ready."

Tish look at Miley and smiled. "You don't have your shoes on dear." Miley ran back up to her room and put on her red converse. When she came back down Tish and Michael had made their way to the living room. "Breakfast is on the table honey," Tish said. Miley sat down at the table and eat her breakfast slowly. When she was done she washed her dish and went to join the adults in the living room. As she entered she heard Michael excuse himself to make a phone call.

As soon as the door shut Tish asked Miley "What do you think of Michael?"

"He's great," she lied, "Why?"

"Oh just wondering," her mom said suspiciously.

"Hmmm… so do you know who he is calling?"

"Ya his son, you don't mind if he goes along right?"

"Well I guess not… What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm not sure," Tish frowned.

"Let's hope it will at least be fun," Miley muttered under her breath.

After an awkward silence Michael came in saying, "Alright lets go get my son."

We piled into his Infiniti GT-R sedan and began on our way to retrieve his mystery son.

* * *

hey guys!! im am like super sorry i havent written in the longest time!!!! i had a serious case of writers block!!:/

well i finally wrote.... how is it??? plz review!!

oh and feel free to give me some ideas:D

but again i am veryy sorry i havent written!!! i promise to try and write more frequently!!

oh and sorry its so short to://

ill try and make the next chapter longer....

and im sorry it sucks too:///

lol well plz review!!!xD


End file.
